


Miraculous Team Origins

by snowezrogers



Series: Miraculous Team [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Kwami, Akumatized Main Character(s), Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth's POV At First, I Spell Nooroo As Nooru, Miraculous Team AU, POV Third Person Omniscient, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: The origin story of the Miraculous Team centered around the last to join and the struggles him and his kwami have gone through together.





	Miraculous Team Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Minor AU where their hair color changes when they transform to preserve their secret identities.

At first it had just been Ladybug, Chat Noir and Chat Foncé. Then Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace had become heroes as well.

 _'Saviours of Paris'_ people called them. Gabriel sneered at the idea of not being the hero. He was trying to bring back his wife, **he** was the saviour! The idea of six Saviours of Paris was frustrating. He needed allies besides akumas! He debated for a bit over what exactly to do before ultimately deciding to retrieve the Peacock Miraculous from the safe. He accepted the new kwami as Nooru stared at her is shock of seeing her again. The purple moth kwami held tight to the blue peacock as the blue kwami cried.

"Duusu. You are now under my control. You shall answer to me." He told the blue kwami.

"I can't do that, Sir! The power of a Miraculous shouldn't be used for evil!" Duusu told him. He growled at her and she squeaked to attempt to fly away.

"Fine. If you won't listen. Nooru, dark wings, rise!" And so Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth. "Possess." He caught a butterfly in his hands and turned it into an akuma. "Fly to her, my akuma." He watched the akuma possess the kwami's brooch and he took it off. "You are now mine to control, Duusu."

"Yes, Sir." She told him. He watch as she turned completely black and her brooch became the same infected color.

"Good. I renounce you, Duusu. But you'll be perfect to attain an ally with." He told her. She immediately was stuck in her brooch and he set her back in her box. He detransformed and Nooru hit the box, trying to release Duusu. "Nooru, stop!" He chastised the kwami.

"She's my partner!" He wailed, crying as he cradled the box.

"She's now nothing more than an akuma victim." He told Nooru.

"No! Duusu!" Nooru wailed over her box.

"Calm down, Nooru." He scolded the kwami again.

"You akumatized my partner!" Nooru sobbed. Gabriel growled but figured he'd have to put up with this from now on until he found a proper Holder for the Peacock Miraculous. He made Nooru eat and then transformed, waiting to find an akuma victim. Little time did he have to wait, for the next akuma was his first second send.

"Poor little Nathanael. Your mother never appreciates your hard work. But the lines have finally been crossed haven't they? Possess." He turned the butterfly that landed in his hands into an akuma. He sent out the akuma and, after some deliberation, sent Duusu's Miraculous box. Nathanael was a weak boy to be akumatized twice, he could always send another akuma to keep him in line. There were more than enough stresses in his life to akumatize him as many times as he needed.

* * *

Nathanael's day had been absolutely horrible. This morning, Ms. Mendeleiev had completely embarrassed him in front of his whole class and everyone had laughed at him. Then, at lunch, Jeanne from Mrs. Mendeleiev's homeroom had thrown the other half of her coffee on him so he had to go home and change really quick and clean up to go back to class. After that, his mother had seen him trying to finish a drawing in his sketchbook. She ripped up his notebook and he felt something snap, his anger simply pouring out as he tried to put the not destroyed pages back into the book and tried to piece the destroyed pages back together. He could barely even tell that he was so mad he was attracting akumas until he felt one take over. He was still half-busy crying but froze with the purple symbol over his face so he couldn't wipe them off.

"Evillustrator, you've been wronged, again. Haven't you? People have walked over you for far too long. Come to me my pretty akuma and accept the power to have others fear you instead." Hawk Moth's voice filled his head and he vehemently shook his head, holding his head and trying to deny the akuma. "Don't worry boy, you'll be my new ally." The sickening voice taunted him. Nathanael felt his hands shake violently and he felt pain shoot up his right arm. "Come on, boy. The power is within your grasp to accept." Nathanael could barely move but he saw a box suddenly in front of him. He saw the top open and a black tinged blue glow emitted from the jewelry inside. Then a tiny black being floated around him. It looked like a tiny black peacock. "Do you accept her power, Evillustrator?" Hawk Moth's sickeningly sweet echoed in his head as the small being looked at him with a smirk that entailed she was definitely not a good thing to accept to.

"This isn't power! This is enslavement!" He snapped at the villain.

" _ **ACCEPT HER!**_ " Hawk Moth yelled at him and his arm shot pain so much so he gave a sob at the throbbing, the poison of the transformation shooting into his bloodstream.

"I do! I accept!" Nathanael immediately regretted it even as the pain finally stopped and left him limp against the floor of his room. The akuma had left him and was flapping out the window to find its way home. The black being picked up the black brooch and she pushed it to his hands to put it on. He, strainingly, clipped it inside his jacket. He didn't know his mistake, figuring he just had to take care of this tiny being, a kwami she'd corrected him. She ate mostly fruits, blueberries were apparently her favorite. She mostly didn't talk to him, instead giving short, seemingly angry answers to questions he asked. His realization of this being a big mistake was when an akuma attacked at school and Duusu, as she'd told him her name was, tugged painfully at his earlobe and pulled him into the empty men's bathroom. "What is it, Duusu?" He asked her.

"We need to get those Miraculous!" She snapped at him and he barely had time to ask what she was doing before she'd forced their transformation and he was no longer in control of his own body. He got a glimpse of his reflection and saw black hair that faded to blue at the ends. His eyes had black scleras and powder blue nearing more toward Duusu's white and black eyes moreso than his own turquoise blue. His black mask covered his eyes and upper cheeks that was tinged a deep blue at the edges. The middle of the mask had intricate, delicate designs over his nose and the top of it above his eyes, swirls that reminded him of waves and glitter that shone and attracted attention to his presence. His body was covered with a suit reminicent of Ladybug's but was entirely black. His brooch was a small black brooch with a blue gem in the middle and pink gems at the tips of the feather-like black metal was attached to the fabric at the middle of his collarbones. Blue designs on his chest to his hips that resembled feathers, the edges tinged the same blue as his mask that reminded him of the true color of a peacock. Green designs made the same reminicent feathers on his shoulders that looked to be a mini shawl. His hands and wrists had navy blue gloves on as some kind of protection. From his hips, where the feathers ended, spanned turquoise blue feathers that went to the floor, their eyes were black and pink ringed. His boots were black with blue detailing that reminded him a lot of Chat Foncé's thigh high boots but his boots cut off just below his knees. He could only watch as Duusu piloted his body, taking him to go after Ladybug and followed her to the akuma attack site.

"Wait, who are you!?" Asked Queen Bee and Nathanael could hear his own voice in his ears but he could barely recognize it as his own as he couldn't control what he was saying.

"Paon Mauvais." Came Duusu's commanding tone from his mouth in his voice. "Hypnotize." Came the special ability call and two of the closer bystanders immediately had their eyes turn black and then it retreated to just their scleras. Queen Bee punched his arm.

"What didja do that for!?" She exclaimed.

"Try to stop them, Pretty Little Bumblebee. Or they might squash you." He heard Duusu threaten and then jumping from building to building back to school and detransformed in the still empthy men's bathrooms.

"Duusu, what was that? Why did you do that!?" He asked the kwami that sat on the counter with all the sinks.

"Gimme food. I'm exhausted." She told him.

"Tell me what you just did to me! To Queen Bee! We just hurt a superhero, Duusu!" He was panicking. What if he had injured her badly? Would she recognize him?

"Relax. They'll just chase her and keep her from helping the other heroes. I couldn't find Ladybug or either Chat so she was my next best target." She told him, hands outreaching for food from his hand as he gave her a handful of blueberries.

"Eat up quick. I don't want people suspicious of us." He told her as she ate and he watched the clock. Once she finished, she flew to rest in his jacket pocket. Little did he know it would get worse.

* * *

Two months of transformations and slowly becoming desperate to find out what exactly was happening with his kwami, Nathanael was beginning to give up. Paris' Saviours didn't seem to have this problem of a kwami going rogue like this, acting out and forcing things and hurting people on purpose. He had to wonder if it was just how Duusu was, how she liked to act. He'd already tried to stall her transformations but it only worked for so long until she forced him to transform and she went after Ladybug and the two Chats. He'd begun forcing their special power to happen during every akuma attack so that she couldn't force him to keep trying to attack people. It significantly weakened her and he hated doing it, and it only made Duusu more violent, lashing out at him and screaming and hitting him with all her little might afterwards before she could do no more but ask for food to regain her strength. After enough time of her getting violent, he ended up having to take away blueberries from her, substituting grapes and cranberries instead so she wouldn't be at full power to continue these forceful transformations as much. Oh how angry Duusu had gotten when he'd done that, screamed and cried and begged for blueberries and she screamed at him that he was the worst Chosen ever. But he held her after her fit and pet her forehead, telling her that it was okay to be angry at him but he was trying to help her. His efforts finally paid off when the real Duusu began showing, blue splotches on her head occasionally showing up after a detransformation and she cuddled into his neck and cried about how sorry she was and how she was such a horrible kwami to him. But he understood how helpless it felt to not be able to control yourself, his time as Evillustrator was still forever engrained into his mind by others having told him what he had done because he couldn't remember. Little tidbits came to him in nightmares and scared him awake occasionally. But he never knew the whole story besides it had initially been Ms. Mendeleiev's fault, yet he'd gone after Chloe. Duusu slowly showed up more and more, blue spotting her features and she hovered around him lovingly, rubbing against him with all the affection she could muster with assurances to fight her akuma, which had initially killed his heart a bit that she was akumatized, not just simply acting as a bad person. So, when he finally sat down to completely think of it with Duusu buzzing around happily with him, he noticed her stop when she got close to him.

"Wait, is that your Miraculous?" She asked as she pointed to his brooch on the inside of his jacket.

"Yeah, it's yours. The Peacock Miraculous." He told her.

"That's not what this Miraculous should look like, Nathanael. It should be blue!" She nearly cried in her emotional state.

"Wait, could the brooch be where the akuma is?" He asked her.

"I think so." She told him.

"If I broke it, would it kill you?" He asked.

"No, it would just hurt really bad." She told him.

"But it wouldn't kill you or renounce you from me?" He asked.

"No. This could work, Nathanael." She told him.

"I'll cuddle you, I promise." He told her as he took off his brooch and grabbed a glass mason jar. Duusu cuddled up to his chest in his jacket pocket and she grasped his shirt, ready for the amount of pain that would surge through her. He put the brooch on the ground and he stepped on it, breaking the gem out of the front and he felt Duusu shriek with pain and ball up in his pocket, squirming painfully. The akuma floated up and he captured it in the mason jar. He set the jar on his work table and he held Duusu carefully against his neck, petting her and he ran to get her blueberries from the kitchen, feeding her the food as she cried against him, writhing painfully and whimpering with her broken Miraculous. "It's okay, Duusu. Ladybug will be patrolling near my house soon. She'll fix it." He assured her. When it came time for Ladybug's arrival to his neighborhood, Nathanael tucked Duusu into his bed so she could sleep through this and he went out onto his roof to wait for Ladybug with the mason jar with cookies, which Duusu said Tikki's favorite food was. She swung by and looked at him oddly.

"Nathanael? What are you doing up here so late?" She asked him.

"I had another akuma come for me. I broke the pencil and caught it in here." He told her, showing her the mason jar.

"Oh. R-Really? Are you alright?" She asked, hands on his arms to check on him.

"I'm fine. I broke my pencil before I lost control. I wasn't all that mad, Hawk Moth just caught me at a really bad time." He assured her. She took the glass jar and released the akuma, cleansing it and he handed her the box of cookies.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"For you. You must get hungry on patrol." He told her.

"Oh th-thanks, Nathanael. That's very nice of you." Ladybug told him, blushing.

"Every bug needs something sweet when they're tired." He added, smiling at her. He was hoping Tikki would hear him as well and manage to know the cookies were for her.

"Did you hurt anything?" She asked him. He stopped a second.

"I did break a few things in my room." He told her. She conjured her Lucky Charm, a single plastic blueberry, and then threw it back up to yell 'Miraculous Ladybug'. Her earrings chirped.

"You can use my room to change back. I'll stay up here 'till you come back." He told her.

"That's very miraculous of you, Nathanael." He noticed the color change of her eyes even in the darkness, Tikki taking temporary control to say something to him. He stood there stunned at the joke for a few seconds as she swung down to detransform in his room. He heard her kwami speak as well.

"We need to search his room." Tikki's high voice came to his ears.

"Tikki, no! Leave Nathanael's room alone!" He heard Ladybug exclaim at Tikki.

"He gave us the cookies for me, Ma-Ladybug. Nathanael was talking to me, not you, when he was taking about bugs with sweet things. He knows about kwamis. I need to search his room. This could be bad." He heard Tikki tell her Chosen. Duusu had been very careful not to tell him any of the Holder's identities. But she had told him immense facts about the other kwamis and food preferences in case he gave her back to the Guardian of the Kwami. He figured she knew he'd want to atone for all he'd done to impeed the Heroes of Paris.

"Having trouble, Ladybug?" He asked her.

"Um..." Barely a response. Suddenly a red ladybug kwami was floating in front of him.

"How do you know about me!?" Tikki snapped at him.

"I figured there was something giving Ladybug her powers. Hawk Moth's always going on and on about Miraculous." He smiled and then bit his lip to stifle his lying tell.

"How did you know my favorite food is cookies?" She asked.

"Lucky guess." He told her. She leaned in closer.

"Why do you have a Kwami in your room then?" She asked. Nathanael could lie well but he also knew when to give up, and now was a good time to give up.

"She was akumatized. The akuma was hers. Hawk Moth made me into Paon Mauvais by akumatizing her." Nathanael admitted to the kwami.

"Tikki! get back here." Ladybug exclaimed at her kwami even while her kwami studied over Nathanael's features for any form of a lie.

"I trust you. But you won't become Paon Mauvais again, will you?" She asked him.

"No. I don't want to hurt people again." Nathanael assured her.

"I'll take your word. If you want to give Duusu back, send her to see me. I'll take her back to the Great Guardian for you." Tikki told him.

"I will if I need to." He told her. He watched her go back to his room.

"What was that about, Tikki?" Ladybug asked her kwami.

"I was suspicious for nothing. He figured that there was something giving you powers in the Miraculous. But that's alright. He said he won't tell anyone about kwamis." She told her Chosen and Ladybug gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Tikki, spots on." Ladybug told her kwami and she swung up to Nathanael. "Thank you for the cookies, Nathanael. And keeping kwamis a secret." She smiled at him softly and he smiled shyly back.

"Even superheroes deserve their secrets." He told her. She smiled at him and swung away, presumably home. Nathanael went back inside and he picked up Duusu. She was pure white. He saw his brooch on the floor, whole once again and seemed to be the proper color now. He picked it up and put it back on the inside of his jacket.

"Nathanael. Thank you." Duusu told him sleepily. He gave her another handful of blueberries and went to bed, holding her against his stomach for comfort. He held her in his pocket the whole next day as well, keeping her close and safe.

* * *

A month later, Duusu's colors had come back in blotches and she was happy with her Chosen and, even, his decision to keep her. Her whole body was finally back to blue and her eyes were now red with blue scleras. She was much happier and so was Nathanael. They were finally properly testing their transformation. Everything was as he originally remembered in the appearance as in nothing had moved. But he was now in full color, his mask was blue and the intricate designs were gold and had silver glitter. The feather mini shawl on his shoulders were teal blue-green, his azure suit had its navy blue feathers over his body to his hips still, yet the feathers had gold on the edges now and silver sparkling over them like a sheen of glitter had been spread onto them. His feathers still extended from his hips to the floor, and were still turquoise blue like his eyes. The eyes were changed though from black and white and were now deep blue with red reminicent of Duusu's eyes now. His eyes also matched hers now as well, deep blue scleras and bright red irises with black pupils. His hair was the color of sapphire and teal together so it looked more natural-esque. Nathanael had a fan in a holder at his left hip and a second at his right, they were presumably his weapons.

"Let's go see if Ladybug recognizes us, Duusu." He told his kwami. She squealed happily in his head, echoey and reminicent of Hawk Moth but much more personable.

'Yay! Let's see Tikki!' Duusu cheered excitedly and he smiled, it reminded him subtly of an excitable conscience.

"Let's go." He told her, swinging up to his roof and he used the fans to fly from building to building. Ladybug landed going the opposite direction and suddenly stopped.

"Paon Mauvais!" She exclaimed and took him down onto the roof.

"I'm not Paon Mauvais. I'm Paon Royal. My kwami was turned evil by Hawk Moth. I managed to free her." She stopped and she let him up.

"If you're lying to get my earrings..." She began.

"I'm not. Don't you see the difference? No more black suit." He showed her.

"Alright. Meet me here again tomorrow night. We'll talk about you coming onto the Miraculous Team." She told him. The next night was full of Ladybug asking him extensive amounts of questions. But he got through all them, and as she told him, passed them all with flying colors. The day after was his first day on the Miraculous Team.


End file.
